Earl Boen
Earl Boen (born November 7, 1945 in New York City) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1986-1994) - Monostatos (ep87), Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1995) - Zeus (ep76) *Batman: The Animated Series (1993-1995) - Rhino *Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) - Number 1, Guard A (ep19), Medusa's Henchman (ep36) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Nick (ep62) *Capitol Critters (1995) - Lawyer (ep11) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) - Mr. Bleakman *Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2002) - Announcer (ep57), Commander General, Man#2 (ep52), Principal (ep57), Soda Jerk (ep33) *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Chief Leonard Kanifky *Disney's Kim Possible (2002) - Señor Senior Sr. (ep11) *Evil Con Carne (2003) - Vlad (ep3) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1989) - Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2001) - Imp#3 (ep5), Man (ep5), Mr. Hobson (ep5) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2002) - Simon Stagg *Megas XLR (2005) - Emperor (ep11), Subject (ep11) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998) - Bad Guy (ep5), Horse (ep5), Penguin Painting (ep5) *Paddington Bear (1989) - Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1997) - Earth (ep29), Santa (ep8) *Problem Child (1994) - Additional Voices *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993) - Enforcer Pilot (ep1), Jack (ep1) *Skeleton Warriors (1994) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1992) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Doctor (ep17), Monster (ep17), TV Narrator (ep17) *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Captain Montecero *The New Batman Adventures (1997) - Rhino (ep4) *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Dr. Forbes (ep47), Kyle (ep22), Officer (ep19), Stage Coach Guard (ep19) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1998) - Vice President Obsequious (ep28) *The Wild Thornberrys (2001) - Bearded Pig (ep80), Poacher (ep80) *The Zeta Project (2001) - Event Judge (ep4) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Academy Instructor (ep1) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dot & Spot's Magical Christmas Adventure (1996) - Santa *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Taurus 'Movies' *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) - Mr. Bleakman *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Gorilla 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Additional Voices 'TV Mini-Series' *Dark Water (1991) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Johnny Bravo Christmas (2001) - Jay the Bear, Norman, Santa Claus *Citizen Tony (2003) - Doorman, Enormous Guy *X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men (1989) - Magneto/'Erik Lehnsherr' Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes (2000) - Benares (ep4) *3×3 Eyes: Legend of the Divine Demon (2000) - Benares Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Sergei Gurlukovich 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2005-2008) - Edwin Blackgaard, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Gordy (1995) - Minnesota Red Video Games 'Video Games' *Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Sarafan Lord, Additional Voices *Call of Duty (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Search for the Journal (2001) - Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Trial by Fire (2001) - Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue! (1999) - Rex *Earth & Beyond (2002) - Admiral Diego Herrera *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Charles L. Charles/'LeChuck', Pirate C *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (2002) - Inspector Legrasse *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Ghoul Officer (Fisher), Vault-Tec Computer (Calix), Wasteland Mayor (Richard) *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Montaron *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Branoch the Shop Keeper, Ipswitch *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale II (2002) - Ulbrec Dinnsmore *Invictus: In the Shadow of Olympus (2000) - Additional Voices *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge (2010) - Charles L. Charles/'LeChuck' *New Legends (2002) - Boo Foo Woo, Tracker, Wounded Soldier *Psychonauts (2005) - Butcher *RTX Red Rock (2003) - Adjutant, Boris Dezurov *Return to Krondor (1998) - Additional Voices *Revenant (1999) - Ogrok Chef, Ogrok Slag *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Reading (2000) - Additional Voices *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Thinking Adventures (2000) - Horace Bleakman, Additional Voices *Shannara (1995) - Kili, Troll Cook *Soldier of Fortune (2000) - Sergei Dekker *Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix (2002) - Alexei Nachrade, Sam Gladstone *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Bridge Commander (2002) - Captain Draxon, Director Toban Soams, Legate Matan *Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force (2000) - Crewman, Imperial, Vorhsoth *Tales of Monkey Island (2009) - LeChuck *Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (2003) - Additional Voices *Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins (2000) - Narration *The Curse of Monkey Island (1997) - Charles L. Charles/'LeChuck' *The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian (2002) - King Urmhet, Narrator, Passenger *The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition (2009) - Charles L. Charles/'LeChuck', Sheriff Fester Shinetop *Toy Story Racer (2001) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Colossus, Doctor *Zork: Grand Inquisitor (1997) - Brog, Sea Captain 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Mini-game Male, Zeppo *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Ganesha *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Sergei Gurlukovich *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Zeus *Sword of the Berserk: Gut's Rage (2000) - Balzac Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (101) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2016. Category:American Voice Actors